sinnerssandwichfandomcom-20200214-history
City Lights
A soap opera which focuses on the glamorous and often seedy lives of those in the fashion industry living in New York City. The show often reflects what's currently going on in Greenvale in the Sinner's Sandwich RPG with similar characters and situations. Fans of the Show *Emily Wyatt *Todd Thorne *George Woodman *Atlas *Mr. Stewart *Bo-Bo via Ashlin Thomas Characters Samantha "Sam" Lane Age: 27 One of the show's leading ladies. She works for Lights Fashion as the company's Director of Marketing. She is also the love interest of Jake and is unknowingly stalked by Derrick. Greenvale counterpart is Emily Wyatt Jacob "Jake" Cain Age: 29 One of the show's leading men. He's Lights Fashion executive. He is also the love interest of Sam and rivals with Derrick. Greenvale counterpart is Zach Morgan and a little Francis York Morgan Derrick Price Age: 31 One of the show's leading men and antagonists. He's Lights Fashion Vice President. He has an obsession with and stalks Sam. Secretly pimps out Lights fashion models in a exclusive high end escort service to those who can pay. Greenvale counterpart is George Woodman Detective Logan Casey Smith Age: 35 A detective for the NYPD often crosses paths with City Lights employees. Greenvale counterpart is a mixture of Todd Thorne and Francis York Morgan Gwen Carson Age: 25 A slightly eccentric side character. Gwen is an up and coming fashion designer. Greenvale counterpart is Ashlin Thomas Detective Mackenzie "Mac" Rush Cover Identity: '''Iona Ford '''Age: 27 Detective Logan Casey Smith's new partner. Sent undercover as a photographer at Lights to see what she can discover about the shady goings-on. Greenvale counterpart is Charlotte Jacobs Current Story Arc Gwen Carson, an up and coming fashion designer made her appearance on the show two weeks ago and has become fast friends with Sam after she was one of the few in the company to welcome her with open arms. Despite sharing a long awaited kiss at last weeks big fashion show Sam and Jake have yet been able to spend much time with one another due to Derrick sabotaging any and all date plans by giving Sam bogus overtime work to keep her in the office. Derrick's side business where he pimps Light's Models in a hush hush escort service out to those who can pay the expensive fee and hit a grisly snag. One of his new recruits, a young Lisa Frontiero, killed accidently by one of his most value clients in a heat of passion. As a cover up Lisa's body was dumped in a back alley and it was made to look like a simple mugging gone horribly wrong. Detective Logan Casey Smith has been brought on the murder case and convinced that there is a connection between Lights and Lisa's murder. While questioning the Lights employees who've spoken to Lisa within the last couple days Derrick learns that Gwen has spoken with clearly distressed Lisa the night before she was killed. Derrick took this to mean that Lisa had spilled the secret of his escort service to the young designer so to make sure Gwen wouldn't talk he ordered an attack to scare her silence on her way home that night. Lucky for Gwen passing pedestrians had heard her crys for help and scared her assailant away. A distressed Gwen returned to the Lights office with the hope that working would calm her down. Sam who working overtime to finish a project Derrick scrapped two weeks before it was due as an excuse to keep her from her date with Jake found a Gwen crying in her office. Sam was able to convinced Gwen to go straight to the police and Detective Logan. The following morning Derrick was unhappy to learn that the attack failed and that Sam blew off his assignment "important" assignment to accompany Gwen to the police. In a fit a anger he yelled at Sam and threatened to demote her if she ever "underminded his authority" again. Fandom *George Woodman writes OOC MA fanfiction that centers around the Sam/Derrick pairing and usually makes Jake the bad guy. *Todd Thorne has written a drinking game for the show *Emily Wyatt often recaps the episodes in her blog